


You taste like....

by RenLuthor



Series: SuperSawyer [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, Rough Kissing, Scratching, SuperSawyer - FreeForm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Kara misses her favorite Potstickers which tastes like heaven. But how did Maggie's mouth taste to her? That was the question to be answered.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: SuperSawyer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563121
Kudos: 46





	You taste like....

"I miss you, My Potsticker." Kara announced to the air of her home.

Maggie, who was sitting next to her let out a soft chuckle. "So it tastes like hell, huh?"

"Correct. It's not like what it used to taste like." Kara murmured with a hint of disappointment.

"I wonder then..." Maggie thought aloud. Kara just stared at her as always, head cocked and eyes squinted. Maggie smirked subtly at her. "What do I taste like?"

Kara finally took the hint and looked up at Maggie with wide eyes. Kara stood and grabbed Maggie's jaw with gentle force before pulling her into a rough kiss.

Maggie responded by wrapping her arms underneath Kara's arms, digging her nails into the kryptonian's shoulder blades. Kara swiped her thumb on Maggie's cheekbone, which was sharp enough to cut her; Kara was surprised it didn't.

Maggie attempted to pull away from the kiss to catch a breath of air, but Kara tenderly clung to Maggie's upper lip between her teeth. Maggie did her best to suck fresh oxygen into her screaming lungs. They crashed back together ravenously, their front teeth clinking together causing a slight shock from the two women.  
Maggie then tried to slip a little tongue into Kara's hot mouth. Kara retaliated with a light bite.

"Not yet," Kara breathed onto Maggie's lips. "This first." She mumbled before nudging the edge of Maggie's shirt up towards Maggie's belly.

Maggie willingly pulled the shirt over her shoulders, only breaking the smooch to tug and free herself from the smooth fabric. Kara drove Maggie down so she was laying on the table now, her legs dangling off. Kara clambered on top of her, straddling her stomach.

"Now you can use tongue." Kara whispered to her the privilege, before leaning down and making out further.

Maggie let out a small moan as she finally pushed her delicate tongue into Kara's now-willing mouth. Kara tenderly licked the tip of Maggie's tongue, inviting her to do the same. The two went at each other's lips and tongues like wolves at a fresh piece of meat. Kara lifted one hand off of the table to claw at Maggie's collarbone, leaving angry red streaks. It was the perfect amount of pain and pleasure.This time her hands sinking down to grab Maggie's ass and squeezing as Maggie moaned into Kara's mouth.

Out of the blue, Alex entered the room seeing her best friend slammed against the table with her little sister mounting her.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled out, and Maggie and Kara quickly sat up and turned to look at her. Maggie tried stuttering some apology or excuse, but Alex just interrupted with,

"You know what, I'm dreaming. This isn't real." She muttered to herself before grabbing the keys off the table that her sister was being snogged by an Detective on.

"Alex-" Maggie started again.

"Ah, ah. I don't care." Alex said with a hint of disgust with eyebrows raised and hands thrown up by her ears. "I'm going to a bar, I'll be back when I'm drunk enough to forget this." She said with a smile, before quickly trotting to the exit.

Kara gazed into Maggie's eyes, which had a glimmer of tremendous embarrassment. "I'm sorry Maggie, we should've-we should've been more careful."

Maggie let out a sigh before turning her head to look at Kara. "Nah, it's okay. It's not just your fault. It takes two to bang, honey." Maggie chuckled to herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

Maggie and Kara sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Kara spoke up. "To answer your question from earlier, you, taste like heaven."  
With that, Maggie bust out laughing. "Nice to know, Kara."

"I mean, your lips are tender and sweet tasting." Kara replied. Maggie giggled again before resting her face in her hands.

"You know, Alex's gone, it doesn't really matter what we do now." Maggie began. "Maybe we could find out if any more of me tasted sweet." Maggie raised an eyebrow, and gave Kara a lust-filled look.

Kara licked her lips as she eyes Maggie's chest, then trailed her gaze down a little lower. "That sounds like a good idea." Kara breathed with pure desire.Maggie allowed herself to be lifted into Kara's arms, legs wrapping around Kara's waist.

Maggie placed a big wet kiss on Kara's cheek, stuck her tongue out and licked Kara's lips slowly painting a thick trail of her saliva along Kara's lips, making Kryptonian gasp.

Kara raced to the bedroom and slammed the door with haste.


End file.
